magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Fox
Long ago, no solar or lunar foxes existed, and these creatures were known only as desert foxes. They lived throughout the Etain desert, and it was well known that they possessed great powers. Despite this magic, these animals did not become companions of magi, but lived separate from humans, avoiding them. Unfortunately, there were some who would have this otherwise – namely, a dark magi of the name Hawthorne. This man had long ago chosen an evil path, and sought to harness the magic of these foxes to create permanent night. Though this man was cunning, his plan went awry, as spells that meddle with nature often do. A huge explosion was the result of Hawthorne's enchantment, and the dark magi died instantly. That was not the only price that was paid for his actions – lunar foxes came into being. These creatures are colored like the night, and bear a curse – the ability to live during the dark only. As soon as the sun rises, lunar foxes are forced to find shelter lest they die. No attempt to reverse the spell has ever been undertaken, as it is far too dangerous. One positive thing to come from this incident, however, was new companions. These foxes are no longer as reclusive as they once were, but often seek out friends in humans. Egg This pale egg has beautiful dark marks, and a bushy tail is poking through the shell. Hatchling These chubby babies sleep much of the time, but are full of energy once awake. With their constant eating and playing, lunar fox hatchlings are hard to care for. Thankfully, their parents take most of the duties, teaching them to hunt and, above all, fear the sun. Every morning magi can be seen looking for lost pups to bring them inside, away from the harmful light of dawn. But do not be foolish enough to think that the end of night will mean calm in the Keep: there is no respite from these feisty younglings. As soon as the lunar foxes finally go to sleep, their solar counterparts will wake and begin to wreck havoc. One would think that the constant danger of the sun would keep these animals subdued, but nothing lessens the spirits of lunar hatchlings. They are far too busy stalking prey and fooling around with each other to pay much mind to the deadly curse that lingers over them. Their magi companions and parents can pay attention to those concerns; hatchlings should only be concerned with growing and play. Once these younglings are grown enough to fully serve as companions, they often accompany magi on short travels during the nighttime, and are always excited to discover new places. Adult Lunar foxes possess great hatred towards the solar. In past times, there have been several eclipses, all which ended with disastrous results. When both the sun and moon show, lunar and solar foxes are able to meet, but the two cannot coexist. So it is that eclipses bring horrible battles with much bloodshed, and only few foxes survive. Despite this, lunar foxes are extremely social to others of their kind, and they typically eat and dwell together. Even the adults are playful towards each other, and friendly to their human companions. They share the same cool colors as the night, and have marvelous markings. The moon pattern on their fur is a mark of their curse, but a beautiful one, and becomes more apparent as they age. When fully grown they are incredibly small for foxes, generally the size of cats. However, this does not mean that these animals cannot fully defend themselves; sharp teeth and claws protect them in the wild. Their large ears also make for incredible hearing, and lunar foxes can jump very high, a useful skill when searching for prey. They abhor short days, when the sun rises too soon and poses a threat towards them. In such situations, they call upon their magic to bring forth rain and clouds. Adult foxes are able to supply their own meals, which range from small animals to insects and even eggs. When the threatening night falls, they gather and make burrows to protect themselves while they sleep. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 149 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (September 2010) * Released: September 1, 2010 * Artist: Umbreonage *Origins: The appearance of these creatures is based on a real life animal called Fennec Category:2010 Creatures Category:Artist: Umbreonage Category:Donation Category:Foxes Category:Canines